


Life Without You

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: After finding Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, who had been missing for just over a year now, Keith has a lot of questions...and of course, a lot of emotions. Lance is there to ruin it all, heh.Oneshot/drabble





	Life Without You

It was the morning after Keith had found Shiro, and let me tell you he’d never been happier in his life. None of the other kids mattered anymore: not the tiny one, not the chubby happy one, and certainly not the olive-skinned pissed off guy who seemed to have an issue with him. Right now, only Shiro mattered, and he wanted to tell him that. 

“Look, life without you, Shiro…” Keith said slowly, wringing his nervous hands together--even though it was stupid to be nervous, because it was  _ Shiro _ out of all people, for god sakes. “Life without you’s been hard.”

“Hard?” Next to him, Lance smirked.

Keith froze. “Uh, bad.”

“Bad?” Who even let him in here?! He was just trying to talk to Shiro!

“For god sakes--it’s been rough!” 

Before Shiro could even respond, Lance beat him to it. Figures. “Sounds kinky.”

“Lance, shut up,” Shiro said lightly. 

“ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ” said Lance. 


End file.
